Home French Version
by Wisely-san
Summary: Traduction de ma fic Home. Il marchait doucement dans les allées grises et pleines de cendres. Il était dans le même état que son pays. Un petit truc sur Roumanie et Bulgarie à l'issue de la WWII. Léger BulRo à la fin.


**Voilà la traduction de ma fic "Home" qui, à l'origine, était une fic en anglais ^^ Traduction demandée par : Love-Hetalia et Scotty-chwan. **

**DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi... Dommage xD**

**Enjoy le premier BulRo du fandom français 8D  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Home**

**.**

Il marchait doucement dans les allées grises et pleines de cendres. Les bâtiments détruits et les maisons brûlées étaient les seules choses qui composaient ce paysage dévasté. Ses yeux rougeâtres regardaient à cette scène désolée sans avoir l'air de réellement la voir. Des cernes marquaient ses yeux, preuves des longues années de batailles. Son expression n'était que tristesse ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il semblait avoir perdu la joie de vivre que le caractérisait.

_- Rumyniya, da ?_

L'homme blond se retourna doucement vers celui qui venait de l'appeler. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du russe derrière lui, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

_- Tu vas venir vivre avec moi, da ?_

Roumanie se détourna du géant pour regarder encore une fois cette ville en ruine. En fait, elle était exactement comme sa nation, complétement détruite. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre. Cette guerre avait rendu son gouvernement très instable. Donc, Russie était venu pour l'embarquer, et le il s'y attendait.

Il hocha juste la tête, il ne pouvait pas sourire ou rire depuis que cette guerre avait commencée. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être brisé ainsi. Toutes les nations qui avaient participé à cette guerre étaient dans un état déplorable, principalement Allemagne. Il ne pouvait pas dire que lui, Roumanie, était heureux d'être sous le contrôle de Russie. Le Roumain espérait simplement être libéré de ce gouvernement et de cette oppression bientôt.

Le blond, qui ressemblait à un vampire, entra dans un grand bâtiment qui était la maison de Russie. Là, il regarda le long couloir d'entrée. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs ou dans l'atmosphère de la maison qui l'aidait à se sentir bienvenue.

Peu après qu'ils soient entrés, Russie le laissa seul. Roumanie pensait qu'il pouvait utiliser le temps qu'il avait pour explorer cette maison un peu. La première porte qu'il poussa fût celle du salon où les trois nations Baltique parlaient. Il les salua brièvement avant de partir. La seconde porte menait à une autre salle. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit une poêle. Cela attira son regard.

_- Merde ! Cette bâtarde Hongroise est ici !_, dit-il assez énervé.

Il referma la porte et partit pour explorer le reste de la maison. Il croisa Biélorussie, qui le prévint de ne rien tenter contre son frère, de façon très menaçante. Roumanie la regarda et pensa « Qui pourrait faire quoi que ce soit à cet effrayant russe ? ». Il croisa Ukraine aussi. Elle lui sourit et lui dit que s'il avait un quelconque problème, il pouvait lui demander de l'aide. Il vit Hongrie et ils commencèrent à se battre avant que Lituanie n'arrive et ne les supplie de ne pas se battre car Russie serait en colère s'ils cassaient quoi que ce soit.

Deux ans passèrent ainsi et Roumanie se sentait seul. Cette maison était immense, mais il n'y avait vraiment personne qui pouvait le comprendre et personne avec qui parler ou avec qui passer son temps. Ses journées se répétaient sans cesse, encore et encore. Il nettoyait une partie de la maison, aidait avec les autres travaux ménagers, se battait avec Hongrie, et essayait, mais échouait à chaque fois d'éviter Biélorussie et Russie.

Enfin, un jour, Russie rentra avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce jour Roumanie nettoyait l'extérieur de la maison, et il fût le premier qui vit de qui il s'agissait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il sourit et courut vers eux.

_- Bulgarie !_, cria-t-il, heureux de voir son meilleur ami ici.

Le blond sauta dans les bras de Bulgarie et l'enlaça si fort qu'il lui coupa la respiration.

_- Bonjour Roumania_, dit-il.

Le sourire du roumain réchauffa le cœur de Bulgarie. Il pensait qu'il serait seul chez Russie.

Le blond commença à conduire l'autre dans la maison, parlant de tout et de rien. Sa vie ici, combien l'autre lui avait manqué, combien il était heureux à cet instant. Il disait absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun quand il vit combien son ami était heureux de le voir de nouveau.

Et ainsi passèrent plusieurs années. Beaucoup d'années. Quarante-cinq ans. Et ils n'étaient toujours pas libres. Durant cette période, la santé de Roumanie allait en s'empirant. Bulgarie ne pouvait rien fait de plus qu'être à ses côtés et regarder le pays de son ami souffrir du traitement de Russie. Lui, Bulgarie, s'était développé durant ces longues années. Il était devenu une nation industrialisée, mais les massacres le détruisaient à petit feu.

Un jour, Roumanie regardait au ciel nocturne et demanda à Bulgarie :

_- Et si nous quittions cette maison ?_

Bulgarie le regarda choqué.

_- Nous ne pouvons pas_, lui répondit-il.

_- Tu ne veux pas être libre ?_

_- Bien sûr que je veux être libre, mais nous ne pouvons pas._

_- Pourquoi nous ne nous libérerions pas nous-même ?_

_- Roumanie, est-ce que tes citoyens se rebellent ?_, demanda Bulgarie.

_- Non. Mon gouvernement est sur le point de tomber. Je vais être libre._

Et sur ce, Roumanie partit.

Quelques jours après cette discussion, le blond quitta la maison. Bulgarie le vit à la porte. Il ne pouvait laisser le blond partir. Pas sans qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait. C'était tout simplement impossible. L'homme aux cheveux foncés courut hors de la maison.

_- Roumanie ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !,_ cria-t-il.

Le roumain se retourna pour voir l'autre garçon le regarder, une expression effrayée collée sur le visage. L'expression de Roumanie stoppa le bulgare. Il vit que des larmes étaient sur le point de couler sur ses joues, mais Bulgarie n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il allait lui demander, mais le blond le pris de cours en commençant à courir vers lui.

Roumanie sauta dans ses bras et l'enlaça avant de le relâcher et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme. Il s'éloigna ensuite et enlaça encore Bulgarie avant de s'éloigner de lui.

_- La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, tu devras être libre aussi, d'accord ?_, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Bulgarie se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ferait de son mieux pour être libre. Il n'abandonnerait jamais. Il allait être libre lui aussi. Et ensuite, il pourrait trouver Roumanie et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il allait faire comme ça.

Quelques mois après, il fût capable de se libérer. Sans regarder derrière lui, Bulgarie quitta la maison de Russie pour retourner à sa maison. Sa véritable maison. Il était un des derniers à quitter ce lieu mais ce n'était pas important. Il avait réussit à se libérer du contrôle russe.

Il marcha longtemps, avant d'enfin apercevoir sa maison après quelques jours. Devant sa maison, il vit quelqu'un se tenant debout dans la neige. Cette personne était blond et avait un chapeau étrange dans ses cheveux, Bulgarie le reconnu immédiatement. C'était Roumanie.

_-Bienvenue à la maison Bulgarie_, dit-il avec un sourire radieux collé sur le visage.

_- Je suis de retour, Roumanie_, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Sur le fandom anglais on m'a dit que je devrais faire une suite... Mais c'est sensé être un OS !  
**

**Bref, je sais que c'est assez... Nul... Mais comprenez, c'est la première fois que je traduit quelque chose ^^' Et à la base, le texte n'était pas fabuleux...  
**

**J'ai presque honte de poster ça... **

**Bref, je travaille sur un autre BulRo, il devrait arriver un jour xD  
**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Malgré la nullité.  
**

**Oh ! Avant que j'oublie !  
**

**_Rumyniya_ signifie _Roumanie_ en russe ^^  
**

**Après, y a quelques références historiques, mais rien de bien méchant x)  
**

**Reviews ?  
**

**.  
**

PS : Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, j'ai des problèmes d'ordi en ce moment, je dois changer celui que j'avais, donc je serait un peu en retard... Ben sur absolument tout ce que je dois publier -' Je ferai de mon mieux pour y remédier, mais bon... Je galère un peu...**  
**


End file.
